Hasta Mañana
by S. Crovax
Summary: Sexo casual não soa tão bem assim na manhã seguinte. Só na manhã seguinte. .:SiRem:One Night Stand :: II Challenge Relâmpago, mestrado por Hiei-and-Shino :: Do Fórum TwilightHatersBr:.


**N/I:** Fic criada para o **II Challenge Relâmpago** do Fórum **TwiHatersBr**, mestrado por **Hiei-and-Shino** (L).

Tema: One Night Stand.

Item: Dia seguinte.

* * *

**Hasta Mañana**

_Sexo casual não soa tão bem assim na manhã seguinte. Só na manhã seguinte._

**_-X-_**

_Oh, the sun is shining far too bright_

_For it to still be night_

As manhãs para Remus eram palco de uma rotina sagrada. Não que ele sempre acordasse de bom humor, ou pusesse um avental florido e fosse fazer ovos mexidos à maneira trouxa. Não, as coisas não eram tão belas e perfeitas assim. Ele apenas gostava de iniciar seu dia de forma calma e controlada, para tentar então chegar à noite com o sentimento de dever cumprido.

Contudo, nesta manhã em especial, Remus teve certeza de que seu dia seria tudo, menos calmo e controlado. A começar, ele não estava em sua cama. Na verdade, não estava em cama _nenhuma_. Despertou no chão, babando porcamente e nu.

Tremendo de frio, agarrou a colcha do sofá da casa dos Black e se enroscou nela, sem nem saber direito o que estava fazendo. A cabeça latejando deixava seus pensamentos lerdos e seus movimentos imprecisos, e Lupin não poderia contar nem com a proteção de sua varinha, que, claro, não estava no bolso.

Olhou em volta vagarosamente, nada parecia quebrado, embora tudo estivesse demasiadamente bagunçado. Vários objetos, que deveriam estar sobre a mesa de centro, estavam espalhados no chão em volta dela; os quadros dos entes da família Black foram virados para a parede e, pela falta de protestos, parecia também haver um feitiço de silenciar em ação; além disso, o sofá estava meio torto, como se tivessem pulado em cima dele despudoradamente.

Oh, a dor nas têmporas! Remus tentou pensar em algum feitiço que pudesse tê-lo deixado com tais efeitos colaterais, pensou até que houvessem invadido a casa dos Black, mas logo depois invalidou tal hipótese. Eles não o deixariam vivo, e, principalmente, não o deixariam pelado.

Deu os primeiros passos em direção à cozinha, à procura de água, comida, ou uma explicação qualquer, quando tropeçou em algo e quase caiu. Zonzo, ele olhou para baixo e viu uma maldita garrafa de whisky de elfo. Remus ergueu-a do chão; estava vazia, e isso já lhe dava uma boa ideia do que acontecera ali na noite passada. Só uma garrafa não o deixaria naquele estado deplorável de ressaca, mas Remus podia imaginar feitiços para enchê-la quantas vezes fossem necessárias. E, pelo seu aspecto, foram necessárias muitas vezes.

Deixando a garrafa para lá, recomeçou sua caminhada. Antes de abrir a porta para o outro cômodo, notou uma pequena mancha escura por baixo da porta. Olhando mais de perto, pôde precisar: era calda de chocolate. E, para agravar seu desespero matinal, dentro da cozinha havia ainda mais calda espalhada. O caos de coberturas açucaradas estendia-se do chão até as paredes, incluindo a bancada e até as cadeiras.

Lupin pensou em uma centena de palavrões diferentes, uns até inéditos, mas, antes que os pudesse proferir, ouviu passos se aproximando. Virou-se em direção à escada e viu Sirius descendo, com o cabelo desalinhado e as roupas amassadas, como se fosse uma manhã plenamente usual.

- Que noite, hein? - Ele disse, olhando Remus de cima a baixo.

Lupin, ainda incapaz de conectar todos os pontos, perguntou:

- O que aconteceu?

Sirius riu. E Lupin quis esmurrá-lo.

- Então você não se lembra de absolutamente nada?

Agora que Sirius mencionara, Remus lembrava-se de um diálogo aleatório passado entre eles.

_- Remus... você quer? _

_- Só se você quiser... _

_- Acha que consegue mesmo?_

_- Você tem alguma bebida aí?_

_- Existe sempre a possibilidade de se conjurar uma._

_- Ótimo. Nada melhor que alto teor alcoólico para incitar libertinagem. _

Remus sentiu um grande e brutal golpe no seu moral.

- Nós... fizemos sexo?

- Não, nós fizemos uma guerrinha de chocolate na cozinha e depois resolvemos redecorar a sala; isso tudo sem roupa. Claro que fizemos sexo! Remus, por favor, eu tenho certeza de que não é a primeira vez que você ouve falar em sexo casual.

- Vo-você não pretende contar isso para ninguém, não é?

- E estragar todas as minhas chances de que você decida suprir a carência comigo de novo? Nunca!

_Oh, I love you like a friend, but let's not pretend how _

_I wish for something, wish for something more_

_

* * *

_

**N/A:** Não foi fluffy, não foi PWP, e falta sexo nessa fita, eu sei -Q

Mas admito, ADOREI escrever uma fic pra esse Chall! \o/ Mommy, faça mais challs assim, o povo agradece.

Música: _A Wish For Something More_, da Amy Macdonald. São os dois primeiros e os dois últimos versos, simples assim.

Obrigada à Perséfone (não sei nick aqui, sorry) que leu e gostou *-*


End file.
